1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tile and tile setting aides and more particularly pertains to a tile setting grid which may be employed to facilitate the laying of tiles by inexperienced and experienced personnel with substantially equivalent aesthetically pleasing results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tile setting aides and various tile design is known in the prior art. More specifically, tiles and tile setting aides heretofore devised and utilized for setting tiles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for setting tiles in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,856 to Schmidt discloses a tile setting template 100 comprising a rack 102 having a plurality of tile receiving pockets 104 disposed in a desired laying pattern for employment in laying floor tile. See FIG. 1. Interengagement of several tile setting templates 100 enables laying tile over relatively large floor areas and handle 106 facilitates removal of template 100 after tiles are set. The Schmidt invention is removed after tiles are set and reused for another tile setting operation. The present invention provides a tile and grid wherein the grid is secured in place and becomes thereby part of the tile finished structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,205 to Halde et al. an aligning apparatus for tile 200 is disclosed. See FIG. 2. The Halde invention comprises an L-shaped square 202 having a plurality of aligning and spacing rods 204 disposed therein for the purpose of aligning rectangular tiles during setting. The Halde invention is generally useable for laying floor tile and is removed and reused. The present invention comprises tiles and a compatible gridlike aligning aid which is usable for laying floor and wall tile. The gridlike aligning aid is fastened in place and remains a part of the tile finished structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,417 to Carmichael, Sr. a tile setting template is described wherein a framework comprising a plurality of individual tile openings is disposed upon a floor and tiles are set therein. The Carmichael, Sr. invention is removed after tile setting and reused. The present invention comprises an expendable grid having a multiplicity of pins to align tiles emplaced therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,309 to Kingston et al. an adjustable template for positioning tile of various sizes is disclosed for setting tile. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of a permanently affixed grid enabling alignment of the tiles emplaced therein. The present invention comprises tiles and a complementary grid wherein the grid is permanently affixed to an underlying substrate upon which the tile is intendedly disposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,579 to Reid discloses a floor tile marking gauge. The disclosure teaches an adjustable template and guide for marking and cutting a single tile to be laid parallel or perpendicular to a marginal straight edge. The disclosure makes no provision for setting a single or a plurality of tiles. Furthermore, there are no provisions for alignment of tiles. The present invention comprises a tile and grid which permit laying of tiles in alignment and does not include the cutting or marking of any tile element.
In this respect, the tile setting grid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of accurately aligning and permitting setting of floor and wall tile.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tile setting grid which can be used by inexperienced persons. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve tile setting aides. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.